Conspiracy Theory
by FirstLady8892
Summary: Voldermort had a backlash when he was deafeted, giving uninspecting muggles magical powers? Its now the night of Harry's inheritance, but he's not the only one coming into powers. Who are these people and WHY are they suppose to help him? Slash, incest...
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter….or anything that its crossover with. I'm leaving those as a surprise. I also don't own the title it belongs to Nick Jonas.**_

_**I only own my twisted plot. :D**_

_**I would like to thank my sisters Sara and Jen for all their help and for just being great big sisters.**_

_**I want you all to know there will be SLASH and INCEST in this so if you don't like please don't read.**_

_**Thanks….tell me what you think….**_

_***_

_The one with the power to defeat The Dark Lord will cause great chaos upon his inheritance. The Chosen One will get help from those chosen by a dark lord._

_A mate that will understands him and love him. The mate will set The Chosen One on the right path. The mate will bring friends to help in the battle against the dark lord._

_The non-Chosen One will come to the Chosen One's aid and with him he will bring his mate. The non-Chosen One has loyalty to the end of the earth and will stand by his side till death._

_The non-Chosen One's mate will be of a great mind but will be found a little off by her classmates. She will live in a rook placed at the greatest strategic position to check an otter and a weasel._

_In the far far west a clan of blood drinkers will be found. The beauty, the pixie, the mountain, the solider and the gentleman will join The Chosen One._

_You will find traces of the next two all over the country. They will be found in a black piece of junk called a car. The Boy King and The Protector._

_In a city in the Golden State by beaches and an old church The Lord will remember._

_A city just minutes from The Apple, The Bleu Raven will be found._

_The Fashion Lover will be discovered in the windy city._

_The Fashion Lover's best friend will be found hovering over 6 pictures of guys in the windy city._

_In the west with the stars, The Self Absorbed Actor will be located._

_These blood drinkers have one enemy, dogs that live nearby. One Dog, the son of their king will also join the Chosen One._

_A family of wizards will be found in an apple. The Princess and The Geek will be chosen for this adventure._

_In the state of cheese, The Sun will be found by Monroe._

_In a house of music and religion not far from The Apple, 3 brothers will be found. The Romantic, The Funny and The Sensitive._

_In the city of country you will find a smiley Miley with a big Destiny and many Hopes._

_3 brothers not by blood but will be by their love for music. The Bird Lover will be found in a cheese city in the west. The Front Man will be found at a tea party in the east. The Guitarist will be found in the jewelry next to the living room._

_Bring all these together and they will bring down The Dark Lord, unite the worlds and bring happiness to all._


	2. Chapter 2

**I still dont own Harry Potter or anything else that pops up in this...**

**i want to thank my sisters for being great big sisters :D**

**and thanks for the reviews....**

**so heres the next chapter :D enjoy!**

* * *

_October 1985, Washington USA. _

A loud pop resounded throughout the dark forest an older male appearing out of thin air like magic. A hand pulled out a long piece of wood, he mumbled a few words but nothing seemed to change.

Looking around the man walked off into the forest as if he wasn't lost.

He came across a glass house after ten minutes of walking; quietly he edged around the house until he could see the inhabits.

Inside there was a family of 7 people, two parents and five teenagers. They were all huddled around a box watching it as light lit up the room.

Pointing the stick towards teenager sitting by himself in a chair off on the side, he mumbled a few more odd words.

He then pointed the stick at all the other teens in turn, muttering odd words.

He mentally crossed off The Beauty, The Pixie, The Mountain, The Solider, and The Gentleman before quietly popping out of the area.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

October 1985, Washington USA

The figure appeared once again some miles away still in the same area. This time he appeared in front of a house that had a red box in the driveway.

'What was that thing muggles called it?' the wizard thought to himself.

"A car," he whispered as the word came to him.

Quietly moving towards the window he watched as the mother and father kissed the baby on the forehead before leaving the room.

Pointing his wand at the little brown baby he repeated the same words, mentally crossing off The Dog before popping back to England.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

January 1986 New York USA

The man sighed as he popped into the busy city, nearly missing getting hit by a car as a muggle rushed by.

It had taken him a few months to figure out who The Bleu Raven exactly was but he finally figured it out.

He quietly let himself into the apartment and wove himself into the nursery. Once he was sure the parents were asleep he walked over to the crib that held the almost 2 year old.

His blue eyes brown ones as the baby looked up at him. Pointing his wand at the child he murmured more strange words before popping out of the apartment. The pop scaring the child and his wail filled the apartment.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

January 1986, Kentucky USA

This time the old man was careful when appearing near his next location. He had to be very careful with this one. This family was extremely suspicious, one wrong end and he would find himself at the end of some muggle weapon called a gun.

It had taken him forever to track down these two brothers. The Boy King and The Protector traveled the world.

He crept up towards the window of the hotel. Watching the two brothers through the window as the younger wished his brother 'happy birthday.'

The snow started to fall as he watched the younger brother go to sleep and the older stayed up for a little while longer watching the TV.

Soon the got up putting his pjs on, he then grabbed a bag labeled 'salt' off the floor and poured some on the floor by the door.

He then watched as the young boy climbed into the bed next to his brothers and fell asleep.

It was then he deemed it safe enough to do what he came to do. He pulled his wand out and once again repeated the incantation twice more before leaving.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Early October 1986, Devon UK

The old man popped into the city stopping at the odd shaped house on the hill.

He FINALLY found her, thank god.

He knew that Voldemort was planning to attack on Halloween. And that was only a few weeks away.

But he had found them. The Mate to The Non-Chosen One and The Mate for The Chosen One.

He couldn't believe they had been hiding under his nose for the past 2 months.

Sneaking up to the window of the house he put the spell on the infant before leaving the hill.

'One last house,' he thought to himself, 'One last child.'

Coming up to the house he went to the window watching the mother put the youngest in the bed before leaving with the youngest boy.

Whipping out his wand he started the incantation before popping out.

What he didn't know was there were 2 others in the room besides the baby.

The wizard appeared in his office finally able to cross off the last two on his list.

"Now all I have to do is wait. And then I'll have my army." He said, his voice echoing the small area.


	3. Chapter 3

_**July 5**__**th**__** 2000 (Summer before Harry's 5**__**th**__** year)**_

Dumbledore stood looking at his map glancing at the red dots placed around his map.

"Zoom," He said as he watched the map zoom a little closer on England.

There was a group of dots on Isle of Wight; there were two dots in Wiltshire near where the Malfoy Manor was.

There was a dot located in Yorkshire where he knew the Longbottom Manor was located.

There was another dot in Cheshire and Lincolnshire.

There were 4 dots located in Devon.

And then there was one in Surry, where Harry was.

The door to his office opened up and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape filed in.

"I need you to bring some students to the school immediately."

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"All the students on this map are receiving a dangerous inheritance."

Severus' black eyes were looking at the map attentively, his eyes narrowed at the dots at in Wiltshire.

"Albus, that impossible." Severus said before pointing at the dots on the map in question. "Those dots are located in Wiltshire. The Malfoys are the only Wizarding family located in that county. Mr. Zabini has been staying them for the summer while his mother is out of the country. Both Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy have already had their birthdays."

"This inheritance is connected to Harry." Albus stated causing Severus to sneer.

"You will tell the parents that their child has been chosen for a special school project. Before leaving their house, you will check them for a mark of some kind. The child might know of the mark and can locate it for you."

Both Severus and Minerva nodded.

"Severus you will be going to Wiltshire. Minerva you will have to go everywhere else."

"Bring them back here." Dumbledore said before dismissing them with a list of which students to bring back.

He sat looking at the map, staring at the dots trying to guess who they belonged to.

20 minutes later the fire light up indicating someone coming through the floo.

Draco Malfoy walked right out of fireplace a sneer on his face as he looked around while waiting for his friend and godfather.

Seconds later both Blaise Zabini and Severus Snape were standing in the office.

After offering seats to his guests they waited until Minerva came back.

About 40 minutes later the fire light again.

This time it was Susan Bones that pulled herself out of the floo, then Colin Creevey, Neville Longbottom.

They stood there for a few more seconds before Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and then the Weasley Twins.

Albus Dumbledore sat there shocked as they waited for Minerva, some of these students like Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Weasley he wasn't surprised to see there.

But it was a shock to see the Weasley twins and Mr. Malfoy standing in his office. He dismissed the professors before turning to the students gathered in his office.

Dumbledore reached into his desk pulling out an empty soda can before point his wand at it and whispering 'portus'.

"Everyone grab on." He said.

As soon as everyone was touching the soda can the port key was activated and landed them on the lawn outside of a huge manor.

"You guys will be spending the rest of the summer here, you can do magic. But you will not be able to leave the grounds. Have a good day."

Albus Dumbledore popped off the grounds leaving a group of shocked students in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stood silently watching as Professor Dumbledore apparated away. His silver eyes met Blaise' violet ones.

He placed his cold Malfoy mask in place before turning to look at the Manor in front of him.

The manor wasn't grand, in fact excluding Tracey, everyone in his year in Slytherin had grander manors.

But then again the Malfoys were one of the richest pureblood families; the Zabinis had gained a lot of money over the years due to the multiple marriages made this manor look like a cottage.

Sneering at the Gryffindors who were standing there talking about how Dumbledore just left them here, he walked towards the manor. Might as well go pick his room, cause he'd be dammed if weasels or Longbottom got a better room than him.

Draco approached the door, with Blaise just steps behind him. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, the door was thrown open.

Within seconds there were arms around him, hugging him close. As he struggled to get out of the person's arms he could hear Blaise laughing at him.

"GET OFF ME WOMAN." Draco practically yelled before he was able to finally get her off, then she was on Blaise seconds later causing him to smirk at his friend.

Draco was finally able to get a look at what hugged him, a short girl with short spiky black hair. She seemed to sparkle in the sun as she bounced over to her next victim.

"JAS!" a voice boomed causing to see a huge guy bounding out of the house. "COME control your hyper active pixie. She's scaring the new comers."

Soon a slender built guy with long blonde hair, his jaw tensed for a second before he stepped out into the sun.

"Em, you're more scary than Alice will ever be."

"Look who's talking Jas." A voice said as a beautiful blonde that made Veelas look ugly walk out of the house. "You radiate power and vengeance."

"It's true bro. Don't even try to deny it." Another voice said before another followed out of the house. "And don't call Rose that she won't be very happy with you, neither would Emmett for that matter.

"We've been waiting for you guys." The pixie girl said bouncing up in down. Draco watched as she bounced over to the Weasel twins staring at them attentively for a moment.

Draco was surprised she could even stand still for more than 2 seconds, soon a smile cut across her face before she pulled both the twins into a hug.

"Ekkk. You guys are sooo gonna drive him insane." She squealed causing the last boy who exited to growl at her.

"Oh you know they will Ed," she laughed looking at the others who followed them out of the house she smiled. "It's totally safe guys, let the girls outside already."

It was then Draco noticed that there were 4 other guys standing on the lawn.

His silver eyes first landed on the dark boy, he was pretty big too almost just as big as the first guy.

Then there was the guy that radiated arrogance he had short brown hair and blue eyes, he had his arms crossed and he was watching everyone.

Then there were two boys with curly brown hair who were standing kind of close together. One had short brown curls and the others brown curls was almost an afro.

It was then when more people soon followed out of the house, they stood next to their companions.

The pixie walked over to the twins, grabbing their hands and pulling them over to her brother.

"My name is Alice. And I'm pairing you with your roommate. The rooms were paired up by Dumbledore and there is no way to change rooms." She placed the twins on either side of the boy.

"Fred, George," she said looking at each brother in turn causing their jaws to drop considering she got them correct. "The Gemini are boarding with The Gentleman Edward."

She then walked up to Blaise and pulled him over to a boy with dark curly hair. "Blaise, The Snake is with Joe The Funny."

"Neville The Lion is sharing a room with Kevin The Romantic. Susan The Badger is with Sonny The Sun. Ginny The Lioness is with Stella the Fashion Lover. Colin The Photographer and Troy The Lighthouse. And Luna The Moon is with Rosalie The Beauty. "

Alice stopped for a second looking at Draco. "Draco The Dragon is with The Phoenix."

"I REFUSE to share a room with a Phoenix." Draco growled.

"You don't have a choice unfortunately." Edward said.

"Ok, so who's The Phoenix?"

Alice smiled at him, "The Phoenix hasn't arrived yet."

The group then wandered inside the house. Alice took Draco's arm and dragged him to a door on the second floor. There right on the door was a Phoenix and a Dragon burnt into the wood.

A couple hours later everyone was sitting at the dinning table. Everyone but the Cullen family were eating. They just had glasses of wine.

The group were sitting in silence, before the twins turned to Jasper one of the Cullens. "So Jazzy," one of them said causing him to growl.

"Who are you sharing a room with?" the other finished.

"My roommate hasn't arrived yet." He answered.

"How about"

"You Big Bear?" they asked Emmett.

Emmett laughed before pointing to Nate, the boy with curly afro brown hair, "With Nate over there."

Alice piped up, "Emmett The Mountain and Nate The Guitarist. Jacob The Dog and Nick The Sensitive. Myself The Pixie and Alex The Princess. Chad The Raven and Shane The Front man. Justin The Geek and Chad The Self Absorbed Actor. Miley The Smiley and Macy The Starstruck."

The twins nodded as they figure out who everyone was. Draco could tell by their faces the were making a list of which ones would be the funniest to prank.

"Wait, who are you sharing a room with?" Ginny asked the guy across him, he had straight brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes.

"My roommate hasn't arrived yet either."

"And what are you?" Blaise asked.

"Jason, The Bird Lover." He said

"Why aren't you guys eating anything?" Colin asked Alice causing everyone at the table to laugh quietly.

"You are a wizard are you not Colin?" Alice asked getting a nodded as an answer.

"Then you should know what we are," Edward said.

"Vampires," Draco said with a sneer on his lips.

Colin froze at that as did all the other wizards.

"We only drink animal blood," Edward explained, "Which is what you will find in these goblets."

Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as the rest of his fellow students relaxed a little bit.

"So where are we?" Blaise asked next to him.

"Isle of Wight." Jasper answered.

"No, whose manor is this."

Edward looked up at him his gold eyes meeting his silver ones, he didn't feel anything probing his shields but it looked like he was reading his mind.

All of sudden Alice started laughing, soon followed by Edward.

"Alice, tell the boy's whose manor we are at already. His resentment at your guys glee is making me uncomfortable." Jasper said.

"But he won't like it Jas. Especially since they have to share a room together." She gasped out between laughs.

"This is The Phoenix's manor?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he will be arriving here at the end of the month." Alice said.

"Who is this Phoenix?" Draco sneered.

His answer was a sly smile from Alice.

* * *

**Okay finally some answers :D**

**just clarifying now its Miley Stewart, Nick, Joe and Kevin Lucas. **

***tries to think if theres anything else* **

**obvisly i dont own HP, Twilight, Camp Rock, Jonas, HSM, Wizards, or Sonny with a Chance. or the one other universe not introduced yet :D.**

**this is where it starts getting interesting ..... cant wait for the next two chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

July 30th 2000

Harry entered his room, his green eyes landed on the calendar as he toed his shoes off. He quickly shed his t-shirt and jeans and pulling on sweats before climbing in his bed.

It was the night before his birthday, in a few hours he would be turning 15 and getting his magical inheritance.

Leaning over his bed he pulled out one of his text books hidden under his loose floor bed. Might as well read as he waited for midnight.

His mind wandered as be sat there with the book in his lap. He thought about the past year at Hogwarts.

He had been entered and forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. The other 3 competitors were all 17 years of age. They had 3 more years of schooling under their belts, 3 more years of spells at their fingertips.

The first two tasks were well he wouldn't say easy but he got good scores in both of them. By the time that the third task came around Harry was tied for first along with the other Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory.

Professor Dumbledore refused to help him with the challenges. And he was blind to the odd behavior of his long time friend Mad-eye Moody.

Because of Dumbledore a life was lost. Because of Dumbledore a student's life was fortified.

Because of Dumbledore's ignorance Cedric died.

Dumbledore used him; he played him like a fiddle. Harry wanted answers and he never got them

He was done with being Dumbledore's pawn.

No more of doing what Dumbledore said without answers.

The grandfather clock down stairs chimed 11 o'clock; he put the book down and then opened the window.

He walked over to his trunk and dug out his owl treats knowing he would need them very soon, and then he sat back on his bed.

Soon 4 owls fly into the room. First he opened his gift from Hermione; she had gotten him a book as usual titled 'Magical Inheritances and You.' He placed it to the side, intent of reading it tomorrow.

Harry then turned to the next owl the, it had two packages tied to his leg. Undoing the packages he opened the first letter recognizing it as Remus's handwriting.

His green eyes skimmed over the letter as Remus told him he was fine, the last full moon was hard on him but he was well.

Harry opened the package from the werewolf finding a book titled 'Rare and Dark, an encyclopedia of all things Rare and Dark.'

Harry turned the book over to read the description on the back of the book, the book sounded interesting so he set it down next to Mione's.

Harry then opened Sirius gift. Inside the box, was a really cool, silver ring. It was shaped like a serpent that wrapped around the finger. The snake's head was situated on top and had emeralds for eyes. Its open mouth was holding a rounded square onyx that appeared to have a silver design etched into it.

Harry slid it onto his ring finger, it was a little big. But a couple seconds later it warmed up, automatically sizing to fit his finger. Seconds later warmth spread through his hand, it started from his finger and slowly spread through out his body.

Then he turned to Errol the elderly owl from the Weasley family, he first found the box of Wizarding chess pieces from Ron. The pieces were yellow lions and silver snakes, Harry let out a bark of a laugh after he realized it was Gryffindor Lions and Slytherin Snakes.

Then he found a box from the twins, attached was a letter stating that inside was a collection of not only the products they had made but also their favorite Zonko's products. They thanked Harry again for the Triwizard winnings.

Opening Hagrid's gift he found a box of Honeydukes chocolates. He then grabbed the letter from Hogwarts pulling it open.

As he unfolded the letter, the grandfather clock chimed 12 o'clock and instantly a burning sensation started on his left shoulder where his mark was.

The burning sensation started to take over his body, and soon the pain came along with it. Harry flopped on the bed, and he arched into the air, his mouth open in a silent scream as pain worse than the Cruciatus Curse took over his body.

A backlash of magic flew through Surrey at the stroke of midnight, bursting windows and lamps as it flew past. It knocked down trees, sent off car alarms, made doors buckle against the power.

For five minutes burst of magic flew from number 4 Privet Drive bursting more glass each time, each pulse stronger and bigger than the last.

As the minute hand met 1 on the clock one final burst of magic flew through the area fixing the broken glass along the way, righting the trees, and fixing everything it destroyed in the past five minutes.

Harry let out a groan of pain as the burning and pain crawled back from where it started back at his left shoulder before the darkness took him.


	6. Chapter 6

i dont own Supernatural or anything to do with it. i still dont own Harry Potter, Twilight, JONAS, Camp Rock, Sonny with a Chance, High School Musical, Hannah Montana, or Wizards of Waverly Place. i only own my twisted plot :D

well i hope you enjoy :D

oh btw...this is my first time writing supernatural, twilight, swac, cr, hsm, hm and wwop. :D yea ive only written hp and JONAS before...out of these cateogroires...i hope im doing them justice.....

* * *

"Just hang in there Dean."

Sam sat at the bedside of his brother, searching through his dad's journal for information on reapers. Finding the right page, he set the book down on the bed next to dean so he could read the page.

Seconds later Dean's heart rate spiked.

"You got to fight it Dean. Don't let the reaper win." Sam whispered.

Sam flipped through the book as he felt the presence that he knew was his brother leave the room.

Sam knew that Dean was up to something, and that he couldn't help his brother anymore. Now it was time to figure out what his father was up to.

Sam's hazel brown eyes landed on the next page in the journal trying to decipher what his father called writing. He tried squinting at the words, no change.

Sam picked the book up and brought it closer to his face, nope that didn't change anything. Then he held it farther away, okay that just made it worse.

The Winchester even held the book upside down trying to make sense of the black scribbles on the page.

Finally one word was decoded from the mess of black ink, 'reapers'. Knowing there was no way in hell he could interpret the rest, Sam pulled out his cell phone but found he had no service.

Sighing Sam Winchester left his brother Dean's bedside in search of his father to help crack the rest of the entry.

***

It was 10 minutes to midnight and Sam still couldn't find his father.

Sam sighed before sitting down on the stairs. His mind went over all the places he checked for his father. He had tried calling him, checked in with Bobby and looked all over the hospital.

Hazel eyes widened when he remembered something Bobby had said. Sam bolted up wards and quickly headed downstairs.

Upon reaching the staircase to the basement a searing pain emitted from his right shoulder.

It was a pain that he had never experienced before overtook his body. It started on his right shoulder where his mark of a phoenix was and quickly spread through out his body.

Sam fell onto the steps, his mouth fell open in a silent scream as the burning pain took over his body.

The pain slowly crawled and ebbed its way back to his right shoulder, he let out a soft groan before falling unconscious.

A couple hours later

Sam's brown eyes fluttered open, his body tense from the pain. He quickly pulled himself off the floor of the staircase a light groan echoing throughout the area.

His hazel eyes widened at the time that his phone showed when he pulled it out.

Descending the rest of the staircase, Sam looked into the basement. His hand was on his hidden gun, it was only hidden due to the fact that he was at a hospital.

He found his father lying on the floor. There was chalk writing on the floor around along with herbs and a bowl and some candles.

Sam rushed to his father's side only to find him dead. His hand slipped downwards when no pulse was felt to hit something hard. Reaching into his father's jacket he found the Colt.

Turning his back on his dead father, Sam sighed closing his eyes for a second.

He wouldn't shed tears for their father, though Dean's reaction would be a different story. Sam never looked up to his father, never really loved him. There was only one person that really mattered in his life and that was his brother.

Sam left the basement thinking he'd deal with his father's body later.

He stopped right outside Dean's room wondering how he'd tell Dean about John.

Knowing that it couldn't wait, Sam opened the door to the room.

Sam froze when he found the bed empty and the room.

He ran over to the connecting bathroom and wretched the door open looking around.

"Dean?" Sam called out.

Sam's worry started to increase as he stepped closer to the bed to see if he could find any clues to where Dean was.

'YEOW'

Sam jumped slightly at the sound as he pulled his gun out, his eyes widening at the floor. He lifted his boot up a little and a hand snatched out and pulled back what he had stepped on.

Carefully Sam crotched down to look underneath the bed. His brown eyes met the green eyes of Dean's.

"Dean? Why are you under the bed?"

Sam watched his brother surprised when he didn't answer. Sam stood back up and tucked his gun back into his pocket.

Reaching over he slowly moved the bed, looking down Sam noticed that Dean just moved with the bed.

"Dean, get out here."

No answer.

"Dean NOW."

Silence followed.

"Don't make me force you out here." Sam said forcefully to his older brother.

Still there was no answer, and Dean didn't move from his position.

"Fine. Do it the hard way." Sam grumbled before getting back down on his knees.

His hand found Dean's ankles and he tugged hard.

He pulled his brother right out into the light of the room and as soon as his brown eyes landed on his brother he knew why.

Why his brother was hiding.

His brother had….

He had…

Sam couldn't even finish his train of thought before he started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry opened his eyes before hastily shutting them close due to the harsh light flittering into his room. He sat up slowly groaning as his body protested.

He carefully pulled himself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. After going through his normal morning routine, he headed downstairs to start breakfast for the Dursleys.

Harry started the bacon in one pan as he placed some eggs in the other pan. He then popped some toast in the toaster.

Minutes later he placed 4 plate of eggs, bacon and toast at the kitchen table along with 3 glasses of orange juice and a mug of coffee for Uncle Vernon.

"Breakfast," Joe yelled through out the house before sitting down and started on his own. Just as he finished his breakfast in less than 5 minutes he finally realized no one came down.

Not even Dudley, and that boy runs when he smells food.

Standing up Harry went up stairs to find out where the Dursleys were. Opening the door to Dudley's room he found Dudley sprawled out on his bed.

Dudley's left arm was hanging off the bed in an awkward angle, and his left foot was in another odd angle. Harry instantly recognized the angles as they were ones that had happened to his arm and ankle.

Quickly stepping up to his cousin, he checked for a pulse but found none. Harry then rushed over to his uncle and aunts room.

Harry stood shocked in the door way staring at the bed in front of him in horror. His green eyes widened as he looked at the odd limp angle that his uncle's neck was and then there was the red stain on the pajamas in the same spot where he had stabbed Harry a few summers ago in the stomach.

His eyes flicked over to Aunt Petunia, he wrist bone was pushed out of her skin and was on top of the bones in the hand. Harry flinched remembering that break and how much it had hurt.

Without having to check their pulses he knew they were dead, his green eyes widened even further when he realized The Ministry would be there soon. If his magic had killed The Dursleys, there was no way they wouldn't know about this.

Harry ran into his room quickly throwing everything into his trunk. He grabbed a piece of blank parchment and handed it to Hedwig with a 'Give this to Sirius, and stay with him.'

Harry checked everything to make sure he hadn't forgot anything, as he crawled under his bed to get to his the stuff from underneath his loose floor board.

Pulling his books out of the hidden space, and grabbing the birthday cards and gifts that had fallen onto the floor at some point in the night, Harry stood up to place them in his trunk.

"There you are my boy." a voice said causing Harry to jump and pull his wand out before turning around to see the intruder.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, "You sacred me sir."

"Sorry about that Harry."

"W-what are y-ou-you doing here sir?" Harry asked cursing himself as he stuttered over the words in his nervousness.

"I'm taking you away Harry."

"Where?"

"To the Isle of Wight."

"What's at the Isle of Wight?"

Dumbledore didn't answer his question, merely pulled out his wand pointing it at Harry's trunk causing it to vanish from sight along with Hedwig's cage.

"But first Harry, I have something that must be done. So you will be having some company until I come and get you."

"Their coming here?"

"No. You will go there."

"Oh okay. Um… Professor?"

"Yes, Harry m'boy?"

"What about the Dursleys?"

"Are they dead Harry?" Dumbledore asked, in which Harry nodded. "Then someone will come to clean it up. Harry you won't be coming back here, so do you have everything?"

"Harry the headquarters of The Order of Phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimmuald Place."

"Order of Phoenix? What's that?"

"All in due time, Harry all in due time." Professor Dumbledore then grabbed Harry's arm and seconds later Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a dark entry way.

Bending over Harry lost his breakfast, he heard a door off to the side open up and some footsteps.

"Harry!" Sirius said pulling Harry into a hug.

After his godfather let go of him, Harry looked up at him weakly giving him a small smile. Sirius cleaned up the mess before leading Harry into the kitchen.

"Um Padfoot? Where are we?" Harry asked quietly as he sat down at the table.

"Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. Otherwise known as the home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Sirius said with a scowl.

"Huh?"

"My house Harry. Though I never did consider it much of a home. But this is where I grew up."

"You own this house?"

"Yes, and you will after I die." Sirius said with a smile.

"How? I'm not your son."

"But you are my godson. And you are wearing the ring I sent you."

"Of course, you gave to me as a birthday present. Why else would I wear it?"

"Harry, by putting that ring on you became part of the Black family. By wearing that ring you became my heir."

"WHAT?"

"Do you not want to be my heir?" Sirius asked somewhat hurt over Harry's reaction.

"No its not that. It's I wish I knew that before putting the ring on. It's just I hate surprises like that."

Silence hung over the two for a few minutes before Harry asked, "Sirius what's on the Isle of Wight?"

"Hmm…I believe your family has a property there. I've never been there since they lived in Wiltshire. But other than that I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Professor Dumbledore said that's where he's taking me."

"I don't know what to tell you pup. How about a one on one game of quidditch?"

"I don't have my broom."

"Oh don't worry I've got an extra broom around here."

"Okay, old man. You're on."


	8. Chapter 8

Laughter rang through out the hospital but didn't disburse the sleeping patients, well not sleeping more like unconscious.

It was soon followed by a 'MEOW!'

"OW! DAMMIT Dean. Stop! I said STOP! That's it you're gonna get it now!"

"MEOW!"

"Not such a tough kitty, now are you?"

Sam's hazel eyes glanced down meeting his brother's surprised green ones. His hazel eyes traced over his brother's rigid form that was trapped underneath him.

Dean had sand colored cat ears jutting out from his sandy hair. Dean struggled and somehow got them flipped. Dean smirked at his brother cause he was now on top. That's when Sam felt something soft hit him in the butt.

Looking down Sam's eyes widened when he saw a sandy tail whipping around from underneath his brother's bottom.

Sam laid there for a second making it look like he gave up, and watched as Dean started to relax a little.

As soon as Sam realized Dean was relaxed enough, Sam put his hand over Dean's left shoulder before flipping them once again as Dean cried out in surprise.

Dean landed up on his stomach with Sam sitting on his brother's ass. Sam watched as Dean shuddered and a gasp flew from his brother's mouth.

"Fuck," Dean muttered barley loud enough for Sam to catch.

"Dean? Are you okay?"

"Fuck Sam, get off me." Dean growled back but Sam picked up a tint of surrender and pain in his tone.

Sam crawled off his brother and sat down, as Dean pulled himself into a sitting position. A wince flashed through his brother's face for less than a second.

"What's wrong?"

"When you touched my shoulder a it felt like my shoulder was on fire."

"Where your phoenix is?"

"Yea, that's where I felt pain earlier too. Even in my unconsciousness I could still feel it."

"I felt the same pain, then I woke up sprawled out on the staircase."

"I woke up like this." Dean said with a small growl as he gestured to his cat ears and tail.

"Well, we'll figure out what happened later. Right now we got to get out of here before someone sees you."

Sam threw Dean his clothes, turning to look at the door as his brother changed his pants behind him. Not a single soul was in the hallway, in fact it was like everyone but them in the hospital was unconscious.

Sam turned just as his brother pulled his hospital gown top over his head. His eyes flew to the mark on his brother's shoulder.

There on his brother's pale flesh was a mark of a Phoenix. Both brothers had one, when they appeared a month ago, neither brother could figure out exactly how the mark appeared.

It wasn't a tattoo that they could tell it was almost as if it was part of their skin and actually belonged there. It was then Sam noticed the change in his brother's mark.

"Wait! Stop." Sam called out to Dean as he got ready to pull his tee on. Sam quickly crossed the room and traced the mark on his brother's left shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Your mark it changed," Sam whispered as he ran his finger over the new part.

"What? How?" Dean asked as he turned his head to try to look at the mark in question, barley missing his brother's face in the process.

"The phoenix is wearing a crown on his head."

"Really?" which Sam nodded, "Cool! See mine is better…he's a royal phoenix."

"Jerk," Sam muttered as he stepped back.

"Bitch." Dean muttered as he pulled on his shirt.

With that the two boys quickly fled the room.

***

They were almost out of the hospital when a quite 'pop' sounded through out the hall.

At the sight of an old man with a long white beard and hair in weird purple robes.

Sam pushed his brother behind him, putting himself in between the weird man and Dean. Dean just got out of the hospital, he didn't need his Dean back into the hospital.

His hand was wrapped around Dean's wrist, Dean had one hand on the wrist trying to break the hold of his brother's monster sized hands.

Sam watched with guarded eyes as the old man watched the two brothers his eyes twinkling.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

Sam felt Dean put a hand on his back as he tried to get out of his brothers grip.

He watched as the man put his hand in his robe and threw something straight at them.

Sam's eyes widened as a sharp dagger came flying towards him and Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the following things: Harry Potter, Twilight, JONAS, Camp Rock, Wizards of Waverly Place, Supernatural, High School Musical, Hannah Montana or Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

""

Nick jumped up as the scream echoed through out the manor, running down the hall towards the sound.

As he ran down the hall, he saw doors opening but never saw anyone exit them before he passed the door.

He skidded at the door where the sound was coming from, the door marked with a lighthouse and a camera. Without any warning for the occupants, he threw the door open and raced inside.

What he found made his stop he expected to find the 2 roommates instead he found 2 creatures that put him on edge.

"STAY where you are!" Nick heard behind him recognizing the voices of Draco and Blaise. Just out of the corner of his eyes he could see them pointing their wands at the creature in question.

Nick's chocolate brown eyes glanced back at the creature on the right. It had pale skin with silver hair. His eyes which were watching Nick and the 2 Wizards carefully had pupils were white and his irises silver. This one was a lot smaller than the other.

The second one was at the mirror and looked like he had been the one that screamed. He had silver skin which looked like liquid silver with black hair. Nick couldn't see the color of this creature's eyes since he was looking in the mirror.

"My hair! My beautiful hair! And my amazing blue eyes! I lost them! OH MY GOD!"

"You, go join the other one," Blaise's said motioning with his wand for the pale one to join the silver one.

"You too also," Draco's voice whispered in his ear poking him in the back with his wand.

Confused Nick turned around to look at the 2 Wizards to find Draco and what he guessed was Blaise.

The one that he figured was suppose to be Blaise had scales covering his body that had a slight blue tint. While his eyes stayed purple they now held the slant that snake eyes had. As he opened his mouth to say something, Nick noticed he also had a forked tongue.

"What are you looking at freaksssshow?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Nick asked before dashing to the mirror in the process pushing the other creature out of the way.

A scream tore out of Nick's throat when his now silver and black eyes made contact with his reflection. He looked EXACTLY like the other one. He turned to look at the other creature then himself.

"Troy?" Nick asked finally recognizing the actor through the odd colors. He then turned to the pale one, "So you must be Colin."

"Call a meeting NOW!" Troy yelled.

"Yesss, that sssmall vampire will prolly know whatsss going on." Blaise said.

Draco pulled out his wand pointing it to his throat saying Sonorous. "EMERGENCY MEETING in the FOYER NOW! DO NOT BRING YOUR WANDS."

Nick walked into the foyer to find a wide variety of odd looking creatures standing around tensely watching each other.

Draco who was the only person besides the Vampires that looked the same. Together they directed everyone into groups by their features.

Nick was forced into a group of 4 who all had the same silver skin.

"Everyone quiet down. Alice here is gonna explain."

"Due to a prophecy all of you gained creature inheritances. Now I know none of you are celebrating your birthday today. But the Phoenix is, and your creature inheritances got tied to him."

"Why hasn't Draco changed?" someone asked from a group of white haired creatures.

"To change not only does the Phoenix have to turn 15 but you have to be within 100 feet of your Mate. All of you have them, and seeing the changes all of you but Draco here; your mate is in this house."

"Do you know what we are?" Someone from the pair of blue creatures asked.

"I don't but I didn't grow up in this world. Draco?"

"Yea I know." Draco pointed at the pair who had short spikey blue hair and bright blue eyes. "You two are Pixies. Your laughs will sound like bells, you should have wings. You can become a pixie on will and you should also have fairy dust."

Draco turned to see that the Cullen family was writing this down. He turned back to the 2 Pixies, "Who are you guys?"

"Alex Russo."

"Macy Misa."

Draco then turned to the group of 4 that Nick was in. "You guys are Drows, it's a kind of elf, mostly considered a dark elf. You guys travel in shadows and are great swordsmen. You're skin will turn to black if angered or turned on. Drows are often ruthless but have dog familiars. Names?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Chad Danforth."

"Troy Bolton."

"Nick Lucas."

Next Draco turned to that had 2 boys and a girl that was to his right. This group had white hair, gold and orange eyes while their skin was a golden tan. "You three are Anar, which is a sun elf. You can travel through sunlight. You can also wield sun and light. Anars often ax bearers and have feline familiars. "

"Miley Stewart."

"Kevin Lucas."

"Nate Gold."

Next was the group with Ginny Weasley and 2 guys in it. They all had red hair, golden tan skin. Their eyes were gold and red. "You guys are Naur, Fire elves. While you currently have gold irises and red pupils, when you are angry they will turn all red. Naur are Fire benders and sword bearers. The females have wings after finding their mate and your familiars are snakes."

The two guys were Shane Grey and Chad Dylan Cooper.

Next were Luna Lovegood, Justin Russo and Colin Creevey. They all had silver hair, were very pale. They had white pupils and silver irises. "You guys are Moon Elves called Ithils. You guys can travel through moonlight; you also wield moon and light powers. The subs have silvery blue wings."

Jason Green and Sonny Munroe were next. They had pale blue hair with pale skin. Their eyes were silver and blue. "You two are Ice Elves otherwise known as Khelek. You hold the power of ice and water."

The next set was obvisly the Weasley Twins since they looked identical. They had blonde hair blue eyes. "You two are Fae. You can wield Earth and have forest familiars. Once you find your mate you will have wings. Fae can travel through mist, and are often either sword or bow bearers."

Next were Susan Bones and Stella Malone. "Now you two were the easiest. You guys are Veelas. The main things you two need to worry about are your allure which is magic that attracts mates; and when you are angry you will throw fire balls."

Draco turned to the last two people; Joe Lucas and Blaise Zabini. He stood there for a moment looking at Joe his eyes widening as if he just came to the conclusion of what he had become.

"Joe, I've never seen a picture of what you have become but I figured it out. You are a Bastet. It's an Egyptian legend creature that is half cat and half human. You will have cat traits and even cat features but there is very little information on them. So I'm not sure what to tell you."

Draco then turned to his best friend and stood there for what seemed like 10 minutes just studying him. His brow furrowed, he started nodding as if he was checking off features, and very slowly his eyes widened and then he gasped. "Blaise, have you ever heard of a Lamina?" at Blaise's shake of his head along with all the other wizarding purebloods in the room he started pacing. "I've only read very little about them. What is written about Laminas make the Bastets look like a novel." Upon this statement Blaise's eyes widening knowing that information on Bastets were not only almost impossible to find but very little.

"Laminas are and ANCIENT legend, I think I have came across the species name once in the Malfoy library and never at Hogwarts. Laminas are half snake and half human. Other than that I know they can speak Parseltounge. But that's as far as the information goes."

With that Draco walked off to the side. Everyone started talking again until Nick yelled out a question. "How do we find out who our mate is?"

When Draco and even Alice shrugged not know how they could find that out everyone started to leave to go change for the day.

That was until someone screamed in pain, causing everyone to freeze and look towards the Weasley Twins.

"What's happening to them?" Ginny cried as she moved closer.

"Don't touch them!" Draco yelled before grabbing his wand and pointing it at the twins causing their shirts to disappear.

He moved closer and noticed that one twin had the phoenix mark on his left shoulder now had another mark right above it: the mark of Gemini.

It was then he noticed the movement underneath the skin. "I need something sharp NOW!" Draco yelled.

Before Draco could even blink one of the vampires handed him a dagger. Without even a pause he took the dagger to the freckled skin and cut a line about 5 inches long right down his shoulder blade.

This action caused Ginny to yell at him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Somebody grab her," Draco said, before he pushed his hand in the incision and pulled out a folded up red shape. Draco then repeated it on the other side before doing the same thing on the other twin.

"Okay everyone back up." Draco said before getting up and moving backwards.

The twin with the right phoenix mark opened his eyes and spread his wings. He shook them before taking a deep breath. And then hopped onto his twin and started to the disgust of the crowd lick clean his mate's back.

"Well, whatever they did before the scream caused the mates to come forward." Draco said.

All of sudden the Dominate twin turned and growled at Draco causing him to kneel, the twin then noticed he had a crowd and started growling.

"All Vampires, Jacob, all Drows, Blaise, Kevin, Nate, Jason, Justin, Colin, and Chad down NOW!."

When all of them got down, the twin went back to cleaning his brother. After he was done the other twin woke up.

Before anyone could react there was mist and all of sudden the twins were gone. "Where did they go?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Their upstairs in our bedroom," Edward said as his lips curled in disgust.

"Their going through the mating," Draco explained. "Did anyone see what they did to possibly cause that?"

"They touched each other." Neville said.

"Okay, so now that we know that we can do this one at a time." Draco said, "Though outside would prolly be a better place."

Everyone started to walk outside, "Ginny, did you see which twin was which?"

"No, I can't tell them apart." Ginny said with a shake of her long red hair. "No one ever could."

"The dominate twin was Fred." Edward said. "I could tell by his thoughts."

"Okay everyone in a circle." Draco instructed once they were all outside. "Now let's find out who is mating to whom."


End file.
